Love At First Cut
by Roxius
Summary: Gakupo and Luka find themselves in bed together through the strangest of situations.


Gakupo knew his way through the darkly lit corridors even with his eyes closed. He had been down this hall so many times, it was as simple as breathing itself. He passed the first door; Meiko's room. The second door; Kaito's room. Luka's room was the third one, the last door right before the corner. Gakupo tightened his grip on the knife's handle a little tighter. A thin, wiry smile graced his lips, and he knew full well why he was smiling, and why he felt so elated thinking about what was to come.

Gakupo stopped in front of Luka's room. He placed his hand on the doorknob, and slowly turned it. The door let out a tiny squeak as he pushed it open, and he peered into the pitch-black darkness. His eyes, already accustomed to seeing through the black veil, could make out Luka's slumbering form in her bed. He approached her, quietly, cautiously. He did this still, despite knowing that he had drugged her tea a few hours previous. Gakupo wanted to ensure that Luka wouldn't wake up and prevent him from doing what had to be done.

He began crawling onto the bed, the mattress creaking loudly underneath him, but Luka did not react in the slightest. The drugs were working better than expected. Gakupo straddled her legs so he could properly stare at her beautiful, mark-less face, the face that had won the hearts of so many people. It was a face that he wished to destroy. He slipped the blade into Luka's open mouth, pressing the tip to the inside of her cheek. He was going to give her a permanent grin. He started to cut-

And he suddenly found a knife in his own mouth.

"You bastard..." Luka hissed, her words muffled by the metal implement blocking her tongue. Gakupo was stunned, unable to speak as the knife's cutting edge brushed against his tongue. How was this possible? Why was Luka awake? Didn't she take the drugs?

"I knew from the start that you spiked my drink. I just poured it out and made another cup."

Gakupo's eyes widened. He should have noticed that; he had let his guard down due to being overconfident. And now he was caught in Luka's trap, but...she was also caught in his. Gakupo narrowed his eyes, steeled himself, and began cutting into Luka's mouth. It did not take long for blood to trickle out of Luka's mouth. He was cutting a neat line up her lip and along her cheek. The pink-haired Vocaloid proceeded to follow her attacker's exact movements, and Gakupo felt the intense pain of his mouth being cut apart from the inside. His own blood was dripping all over Luka's sheets. He kept cutting farther and farther, it would not take long before he reached her ear. Likewise, Gakupo's own face now had a huge gash in it, courtesy of Luka. Gakupo relished each second of the pain. It was the forbidden fruit, the delicious morsel that one could only enjoy every blue moon. He had never participated in an act of violence and degradation of this magnitude before. He loved feeling pain, but he had never been so bold, so selfless, as to cut his own face. He wanted to cut Luka because he enjoyed seeing others in pain too. However, while Luka's face and neck were stained crimson with her own blood, it was her eyes he found himself staring into...they reflected nothing but absolute glee. The same expression that Gakupo wore.

She was the same as him, Gakupo realized. This was not something he could have expected.

"You...like it?" Gakupo could barely talk, what with the knife in his cheek, the hole in his mouth, and all of that blood that tasted like rusting metal. If they had been real people, they would not be able to speak at all, with such mutilation to the cheek. However, they were Vocaloids. They had a different sort of anatomy on the inside.

"Ah..." Was all Luka said in reply.

Gakupo was suddenly turned on like nothing else. Not just because of the pain and the blood, but because he had found a kindred spirit who wallowed in the same depths of insanity that he did. He tore the knife out of her, and threw it off to the floor in an instant. Luka stared at him, and after a few seconds, she did the same. They stared longingly at each other, a minute seemingly stretched to an hour.

"You..."

Gakupo leaned in closer, and started to kiss her, not the easiest task. His lips were soft and wet, tasting of copper and sweat. Luka liked it. She kissed him back. He licked away the fresh blood on her mouth as an affectionate gesture. Luka wrapped her arms around his slender, overly dressed body and embraced him. She started to gulp down the man's spilled blood as if it was the very water she drank. In between, they continued to lovingly kiss and caress each other's bodies. Not an inch of the Luka's bare thigh flesh escaped Gakupo's fingers. The animosity they held for each other previously was gone. They Gakupo touched one of Luka's breasts, and he felt her shiver, so adorable. She was busily at work undoing his belt and pants at the same time. His thick bulge was rubbing into her knee; she needed to free it. All the while, as their desires escalated, their blood continued to spray everywhere in copious amounts. It would not be long before they would lose consciousness due to blood-loss.

"You know...maybe we should have fun with someone else, instead of...each other..." Luka gasped as she felt Gakupo's fingers enter her from below.

"What do you mean?" Gakupo asked.

"Maybe...we can cut up Kaito instead...that stupid bastard has it coming, anyway...torturing him would be great..."

"Heh...I like the way you think..." Gakupo kissed her hard on the mouth.

Kaito was able to hear them the entire time, thanks to a thin wall separating the bedrooms. He was very, very afraid.


End file.
